


Ours is the song of Fangs and Fury

by theChatelainRouge



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Drama & Romance, F/M, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theChatelainRouge/pseuds/theChatelainRouge
Summary: Westeros is a land of supernatural creatures and with the demonic Lannisters hell bent on complete dominion over the seven kingdoms and White Walkers closing fast on the Wall, natural enemies werewolves from the North and vampires from the Stormlands must unite to save all.  A vampire princess with a secret and a young werewolf with a temper, might be the last best hope for Westeros.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Kudos: 6





	Ours is the song of Fangs and Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this might be a fun post for October and Halloween, this is the beginning of a story I've been considering for a while. Let me know what you think. Unbetaed.

The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros are not as you may imagine them. This Westeros is a land of magic, where the supernatural is the norm and the ordinary is unheard of.   
Creatures of magic exist in every kingdom and although there is some overlap each kingdom has its own special breed of magical being. The North for example has an abnormal concentration of weres and wargs. 

What’s the difference you may wonder?

A were can turn into one specific creature, and wargs typically have a familiar that they share thoughts and visions with, more skilled wargs can even share their body and spirit. Some can even warg into many different animals. Hybrids of these two abilities are known as shifters. Being born a shifter is rare and even rarer to grow the ability at a later age although some particularly powerful sorcerers have achieved it in the past. Rare as they are they can still be found throughout all of the seventh kingdoms. 

As I said weres and wargs are native to the North, but for the communities bordering the water, such as White Arbor and Bear Island it is likely one will also find merfolk and water creatures such as kelpies and bunyips. Similar creatures can also be found in the iron islands, but in this unforgiving landscape one is more likely to find sea monsters and goblins.

The Reach is full of Faeries, Centaurs and Nymphs. While Nymphs, Kelpies, small folk, and sorcerers inhabit the Riverlands. Dorn is for the reptilian, Basilisks and Nagas and the Eryie for the Winged; harpies, griffins, and sirens. A few giants and ogres reside in these rocky peninsulas as well. 

Then there are the Stormlands and the WesterLands. Both containing the fiercest and most fearsome denizens of Westeros. The Stormlands are home to the undead…vampires. And the Wester Lands by demons. Both known for their cruelty and their power, the major difference being; that demons enjoy chaos and are widely known as dissembling tricksters, whilst vampires although capable of deception prefer control and even have their own sort of honor code. 

Before the arrival of Targaryen shifters and weredragons from Valyria all of the races of Westeros were at war with one another. And even after the conquering by the dragons, animosity still existed between many who were natural enemies, such as the undead and the werewolves of the North. It was widely believed that one of the only things that could kill a vampire was a werewolf. This was not strictly true, but a conspiracy that had been supported by years of bad blood between the two nocturnal species. It was Lord Rickard Stark (werewolf) with the help of Jon Arryn (Harpy) who sought to mend the generations of hatred and distrust between their peoples. They convinced Steffan Baratheon (vampire), current Lord of the Stormlands to send one of his sons to be brought up beside a werewolf in the Eryie in hopes that the two would forge a friendship and overcome their clans’ natural prejudices. 

Born vampires were few and far between due to the difficulty the undead had in conceiving naturally and as such they aged slower, but Steffan had a son who was of although chronologically older of a mental age to match Rickards middle son, Eddard Stark. And so Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were sent as wards to the Eryie to grow up as brothers in arms. It was hard at first to overcome the prejudices that they had both heard since their youth about one another’s races but eventually, as Robert had more the temperament of a wolf than a vampire and because Eddard was more subdued than the average wolf, the two became friends. 

Just before Steffan Baratheon and his wife disappeared, lost to the sea, he and Rickard Stark had decided to take their efforts a step further, uniting their people through marriage. Many throughout the realm rejected the match as unnatural, werewolves were long lived but not as long as vampires and it seemed cruel to resign a she wolf to a life that could possibly include no children since it was difficult for the undead to breed, not many outside the Stormlands even knew how vampires were conceived and truly Lyanna Stark was not eager to wed Robert Baratheon either, but the match had been sealed prior to Steffan’s disappearance and could not be reversed without his say so. 

Ironically it would be Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, (Shifter) the man charged with uniting the Seven Kingdoms who would tear all asunder. 

He had fallen for Lyanna Stark from the moment he set eyes upon her and she him in truth. They ran away together, an action that set off a disastrous set of dominoes throughout the seven kingdoms. It was an insult to the Baratheons and desperate to allay their anger and mend the bonds that he had taken years to forge Rickard Stark and his heir Brandon rode for the capital to plead with the king to intercede with his son to save the peace. But Aerys was mad, many had long suspected the weredragon to have lost his ability to turn and to lose such a crucial part of one’s being; as it was believed weres were two parts of a whole, their human and their animal side, and without the ability to change would be driven to madness and self destruction. But as King it was not himself that Aerys was driven to destroy, it was his kingdom. He had Rickard Stark and Brandon put to death leading to Eddard and Robert marching to war, the insult had now become a grave injury that the brothers in arms would not rest till it was righted. 

In the end many lives were lost and with the death of Lyanna and of Rhaegar’s legitimate children, so too did the friendship between Eddard and Robert. Robert was furious with Lyanna for the insult she had brought upon his family, but more stricken to hear she had died in Rhaegar’s care. Eddard, mourning the death of two siblings and a father returned to King’s Landing to find that Robert had enlisted the help of Lannister demons to bring the end of House Targaryen, by the most violent means possible. Wolves understood bloodlust and hunter’s instinct, but cruel and meaningless death, especially of innocent children, was never something a were could believe in or support. So when Robert revealed to Eddard soon after he discovered the murder of Rhaegar’s children that he planned to join houses with the Lannister demons and become the new ruler of the Seven Kingdoms Eddard told him the North would always remain loyal to the King, but that their friendship was no more. 

For men that had grown up closer than brothers the breaking of their friendship was bitter and sorrowful, anger forgotten and forgiven in the face of all that they both had already lost. 

Eddard Stark returned to the North and Robert Baratheon married Cersei Lannister, the shedemon herself, feared throughout the Westerlands and soon the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. Their marriage was for power not for love and when their first child died shortly after birth Cersei realized that the low birth rate of the undead was too much of a threat to her power so she took drastic measures. 

Cersei gave birth to three children after that; all bearing distinctly demonic features and all living. Cersei could fake many things, but she could not conceal their true nature. She had tried to claim it a miracle and insist the maesters investigate if there had ever been a demon/undead offspring before born living as she insisted it had never been done before and perhaps this was a natural consequence of such a unique coupling. But it was only a matter of time before suspicions were raised publicly, it was Jon Arryn who confided in the King his fear that these children were changelings. The King had long suspected it, but was reluctant to do anything as he was now so deeply indebted to the Lannister demons. Regardless of whether or not King Robert would have done anything became a moot point as it seemed that just speaking the accusation brought a curse down upon all of Westeros. 

First it was Jon Arryn, the Harpy and hand of the King who fell to his death from his perch upon the Hand’s Tower. Such a sure footed Harpy as he would never fall by accident…  
Shortly thereafter King Robert died unexpectedly. Murdered in truth and anyone would have been fool to believe otherwise. Robert was relatively young for an undead, strong despite all his supernatural abilities and it wasn’t long before the Kingdom began to suspect foul play, but the Lannisters acted swiftly and wasted no time in placing Cersei’s changeling son Joffrey on the throne and declaring open war on all who opposed them and open season on all Baratheons. This is where our story begins…..


End file.
